


Hanging Out

by Kaijuscientists



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: A little bit anyway, Canon-Typical Violence, Hanging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Restraints, Temporary Character Death, Whump, Whumptober, its really just a small scene, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists
Summary: Nicolò and Yusuf are caught off guard and captured by a group of bandits.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> it's time for fictober part 2 babey, featuring more than one fandom this year.
> 
> Do you even tag major character death on the old guard fic when it's temporary death? I have no idea.
> 
> 1\. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME
> 
> Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging

Yusuf wakes to a receding ache in his head, the first thing he sees are the bandits that had gotten the jump on them, dragging Nicolò away, stopping at the base of a tree.

He struggles, the need to get to Nicolò, to stop these men from hurting him overwhelming, but his legs tied together at the ankles, wrists and arms restrained behind his back.

Nicolò struggles against his captors as they man handle him and slip a noose around his neck. 

Yusuf screams through the gag in his mouth as a man uses the pommel of his sword and bashes Nicolò at the base of his skull, knocking him to the ground, dazed. Another uses the opportunity to kick Nicolò in the chest, so hard that Yusuf can hear bones crack from where he lays. 

A third bandit takes the rope leading to the noose around Nicolò’s neck and tosses it over a branch of the tree, then he and his partners hoist Nicolò up, hanging him.

Nicolò’s eyes go wide, realizing what's happening to him. Yusuf doubles his efforts, wiggling and contorting enough that he’s able to slip the small dagger from his boot. He cuts himself free, just as Nicolò’s body convulses and then hangs still. 

Yusuf feels rage roiling in his chest, and he is across the bandits camp in seconds, before they even realize he’s free’d himself. 

He kills two of the men with his dagger, stabbing them in the chest, before picking up a sword and taking the head off the man who had been responsible for the noose. He wishes he would have prolonged their suffering, they truly did not deserve to die so quickly, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Yusuf stands there panting for a moment, adrenaline still flooding through his veins. He allows himself that moment to calm himself before turning, he wraps an arm around Nicolò, using the sword to cut the rope holding him up. The sword clatters to the ground as he holds his Nicolò close, gently lowering him down to the ground.

He cradles Nicolò, head resting in the crook of his arm. The bruises around his neck are already fading. 

“Come on, Nicolò,” Yusuf says, heart hammering in his chest. “Come back to me, habibi.” 

Nicolò comes back with a strangled gasp, his ice blue eyes opening wide and focusing on Yusuf’s face, his fingers twisting in Yusuf’s tunic. 

“Nico.” Yusuf breathes out, pressing his forehead to Nicolò’s. It doesn’t matter how many time they die, it’s never any easier having to see Nicolò die or wait for him to come back. 

“Yusuf, sono qui.” Nicolò rasps, voice wrecked from having hanged by his neck. He knew from experience that it would last for at least a few hours. “I’m here.”


End file.
